Kouki
|Kōki}} is a central character in the "Fairy Forest" arc. Biography Kouki is the son of Kuroki and Rena. Rena's Valkyries believes Reiji is the father of Kouki. History He was conceived when Rena and Kuroki had sexual intercourse in Roch Kingdom. Rena was already pregnant when Laveurys was causing trouble in the Minon Plain. Rena used magic to hasten her pregnancy in less than a month. Kouki was born after the "Black Storm" incident in Ariadia Republic, Rena had to seclude herself in her palace, in order to secretly give birth to Kouki in Elios. Rena learned Japanese from Chiyuki, and she chose his name. Rena tasked Denebola to look after the young Kouki. Appearance Kouki is a beautiful child, and he can be mistaken as a girl. He has inherited Rena's hair and eyes colours. Ruthien notes that his features are similar to Rena. Shirone says Kouki's face is nostalgic. Personality According to Rena, Kouki takes after Kuroki and he is very similar to his father. Rena commented that they both love to torment her and loves big breast. Kouki is a polite and well-mannered boy. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alrena :Kouki loves his mother. He'd promised his mother to become a splendid knight in Eld Kingdom. Although he lives separately from his mother, he misses his mother dearly. ;Denebola :Kouki's caretaker. ;Haurena :Haurena is the priestess of Eld Kingdom's Rena temple. ;Kuroki :Kouki is unaware that Kuroki is his father. Rena vaguely told Kouki that his father is a skilled swordsman and knight in the Land of Nargol. :When he met Kuroki, he requested Kuroki to be his sword master. Kouki is in awe of Kuroki's swordsmanship. He believes that if he aims for Kuroki's level, then he would be able to reach his father's level. ;Ruthien :Kouki thinks Ruthien is beautiful. He is shy to Ruthien advances. ;Sahoko :Sahoko entrusts Sana to Kouki. ;Sana :Kouki looks after Sana. Story The Demon World's Princess After Rena had her tea party with Feria, Ishtia, Fanacea and Totona, she returns to her palace in Elios. Denebola informs Rena that Kouki has woken up, he'd noticed Rena's absence and cried nonstop. Rena quickly attends to Kouki, Kouki stops crying after being held and quickly went back to sleep. After Rena had slept with Kuroki, Rena expresses her concern about Kouki, she had left him with the caretaker angels and wonders if he is crying. The Beast God's Desert Rena returns to her palace after her travel from Gypshir. Kouki noticed her presence, toddling and clings to Rena's leg. Rena commented that Kouki has grown bigger and it would be difficult to raise Kouki secretly in her palace. As Rena thinks of Kouki's future, Kouki was happy as he was held by Rena. The Phantom's Death Capital Kouki was crying as he was deposited in Rena's temple in Eld Kingdom. Rena rejects Alphos' proposal on dispatching the Hero of Light's Party to Motgal because she needs them to protect Kouki. The Fairy Forest Kouki was looking after Sana, he encounters Ruthien, Tess, Oreola and Piara. Ruthien takes an immediate interest in Kouki as he resembles Rena. She starts a conversation with Kouki and asked for his name. Kouki was later kidnapped by Ruthien and performed a Changeling. Kouki was still asleep when Ruthien's group was heading back to Alseidia. When they arrived in the Elven country, Kouki woke up and was confused with his surrounding. Ruthien introduced Kouki to her grandmother, Tatania. Tatania observed Kouki, she states Kouki is cute but he is too weak willed to be a Elfin Knight. Ruthien refutes saying Kouki will be a good knight, Kouki hesitatingly agrees because he wants to be a knight. Abilities * Development Takeru Nezaki wanted to write an episode where the beautiful and innocent goddess is kidnapped by the evil Dark knight, and the righteous Hero of Light goes to the rescue. Also the identity of the Dark Knight is the Hero's father, but the author didn't know how to write the story. However the author would like to do something somehow because he made it impossible for the Hero Reiji.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - Delightful to Meet Again And with a new Hero is born, finally the Dark Knight's true identity as the Hero's father is promised.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Goddesses of Elios His point of view title is .Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Boy and Wolf References Category:Characters Category:POV characters